


Advent Treasures Day 6: Shoe Dehara

by Deathangelgw



Series: Wraeththu Advent Treasures [6]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Silly, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The family Aralis have a tradition every year, much to Geburael and Darquiel's disbelief.





	Advent Treasures Day 6: Shoe Dehara

Title: Advent Treasures 6/25: Shoe Dehara.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All of them are owned by Storm baby...wah!

Warnings: AU, silly, sap, fluff.

Pairings: Cal/Pell/Caeru hinted, Loki, Darquiel, Geburael

Rating: PG for language

Summary: Loki brings up an old tradition and Darq and Geb want to know more.

Beta: nadda

Timeline: HA! Who needs a timeline!

A/N: Every year, I do ficlets for Advent up until and including Christmas. To me, they are a symbol of the best things and the not so great things for Christmas. Enjoy and please review!

 

“All right, you three. Ya better head for bed or you’re gonna be shit for tomorrow,” Cal ordered as he lounged on the couch with Pell on one side and Caeru on the other. He sipped at his sheh and grinned as the three younger hara groaned in protest.

 

“But Cal, c’mon! It’s still early!” Darquiel protested as he let his head loll to the side to glare at his father.

 

“No buts. Head for bed. We got a long day tomorrow,” Cal insisted and Rue snickered as he caressed a finger along the other blond’s arm. Cal shivered and grinned at his consort. Rue was up for fun it would seem...

 

“Do we put our shoes out?” Loki asked, breaking through Cal’s naughty contemplations and causing his half brother and chesnari to stare at him in surprise.

 

“Put our shoes out where? For what?” Geburael asked in confusion as he scratched at his head.

 

“For those Shoe Dehara that leave gifts on this night,” Loki answered matter of factly and glanced over as Pell spit his sheh back into his drink as he started laughing. “What? That’s what Cal said...” he muttered.

 

“I did, didn’t I? And I’ve been right every year, right?” Cal replied with a wide grin as Caeru stifled his own laughter behind a slender hand. “So, do as Loki said and put your shoes out in front of your bedroom doors tonight and you’ll find some surprises in them tomorrow if you’ve been good,” he ordered as he waved his hand.

 

“Wait, wait, wait...” Darquiel brought his hand up, albeit a little wobbly from too much sheh, and cocked an eyebrow at his fathers and hostling. “Shoe Dehara? There’s no such thing!”

 

“Yea, Loki might believe you, but we’re not falling for that shit,” Geburael added with a snort before draining his cup.

 

“Huh? Hey, I think I was just insulted...” Loki mumbled and growled as he was lightly slapped upside the head. “Hey!”

 

“Loki’s not lying nor are we,” Pell said with a smile as he leaned his elbow on his knee and put his chin on his hand. “It does indeed happen, but only if harlings are good and put out their shoes.”

 

“Ah HA! A catch! We’re not harlings!” Darq declared loudly and weaved a bit. “Oh I think I drank too much...” he murmured before finishing his sheh (which was actually the sixth for the night).

 

“Ya think, Sherlock? Jeez. Can’t take you anywhere...” Geb retorted with a sigh before standing and dragging the other two younger hara up. He turned towards the adults and wagged his finger as Darquiel leaned on him a bit and Loki wrapped his arm around his waist. “We’re going to bed. Don’t roon too late tonight.”

 

“And keep it down. I think I had nightmares from whoever was screaming last night,” Darquiel whined as they turned away and Pell started choking as Cal and Rue laughed at that.

 

“Just don’t forget to put your shoes out!” Cal called after them as they left the room. A chorus of ‘Yea, yea’s followed the three out and Cal grinned at his chesna. “Harlings...”

 

The next day, the three younger hara were shocked to find presents and candies in the shoes that they had put out obligingly. All Cal, Rue, and Pell did was grin at each other. The Shoe Dehara had struck once again.

 

The End!

 


End file.
